Stray Kitten
by nakashima-nozomi
Summary: What will happen when Yamamoto Takashi and Gokudera Hayato find a stray, lost kitten... boy! Warning, yaoi and OC ahead!
1. Chapter 1  Rain

Mika sat in a box. His legs crossed, but his knees sticking up in the air. His hands placed between his legs, on the blanket that covered the bottom of the box.

A meow came from his right side, then one from the left, and another behind. His head titled as he looked in all directions before out into the street, beginning to meow as well.

His meowing stopped when a crack of thunder shocked the area. His cat ears flattened against his head and his eyes closed as he ducked down.

The kittens which were placed around him continued to meow. Even as the rain started to pour.

Mika's left eye opened half way, gazing out into the street. The other opened and he looked up, watching the rain fall down on him and the kittens. A sad look appeared on his face, and a soft "ooouuuhhh~~..." Noise came from him.

His head turned, looking to the elderly women who walked down the street, holding an umbrella. She kept walking, stopping next the box and looking down at Mika, glaring at him.

Mika titled his head curiously, looking up at the women. His ears perked and twitched, but flattened once more as an umbrella came flying at him. His eyes widened and he jumped out off the box and into the street.

"Damn young brats!" Called the elderly women, swaying the umbrella towards Mika once again, who once again jumped out of the way and ran down the road towards two figures.

The elderly women picked up the box of kittens and began to walk after Mika.

"Why the hell at your following me Baseball idiot?" Hayato said.

"N..now now.. This is the way home to my house too.." Said Takashi.

"Well quit walking so close to me! People will think we're friends Or something!"

Mika took one last dash, grabbing onto Takashi's, clinging tightly and causing the pants to become wet.

"We are friends." Takashi laughed, but it cut off as he and Hayato looked down at Mika.

Mika whimpered as the elderly lady came closer. "A friend of yours?" She scoffed. "Damned kids these days.." She grumbled and started to walk off.

Mika closed his eyes and clung tighter, his ears still flat against his head.

Takashi bent over, bringing his umbrella down with him, to cover himself and Mika. "Hey," He started softly. "You okay little guy?"

Hayato bent down as well, balancing on his feet, blinking blankly. He reached out, touching one of the cat ears on Mika's head. "Are these real?"

Mika jumped at the touch, opening his eyes to look at Hayato, letting a soft 'eeh' noise and letting go of Takashi's legs. Causing him to fall on his rear.

Hayato let go of the ear, also falling backwards and frowning, getting back on up his feet and curling his fingers into a fist. "Why you little..."

Takashi reached out a hand and waved it in front of Hayato. "Now now, he didn't really do anything!"

"What do you mean he didn't do anything? Now my pants are wet!" Hayato said, glaring up at Takashi.

"ahh.. Ahh..." Came from Mika, causing both heads to look at him. "AHHH ! Chu~" Mika sneezed into hands, his ears flattening onto his head. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, his cat ears perking. He lowered his hands and began to wipe them on his shirt and shorts.

Hayato stood and took a step back, turning his back to both Takashi and Mika. "Whatever, she's gross! I'm going." He said, beginning to walk off down the road. "Stupid girls.." He grumbled under his breath.

Takashi bent down further, to balance on his knees, reaching out to pet Mika on the head. "You should head home and take some medicine so you don't get sick." He said before standing and handing his umbrella to Mika, before beginning to jog after Hayato. "Hey, share your umbrella with me!" He said, smiling.

Hayato frowned. "Shit! You should have kept yours, Baseball Idiot!"

Mika sat on the ground, he tilted his head and looked at the umbrella before at Hayato's umbrella. He stood up and held it above his head just as Hayato did. He smiled and began to chase after them.

Mika continued to run after the two, slowing down as he got closer to them. He smiled cheerfully, humming a random tune to himself. Something which started to annoy Hayato to no end.

"Quit it!" Hayato shouted, turning to face Mika, and bending over with a scrowl on his face. "You annoying piece of shit, get lost!"

Mika's head tilted, confused. He was a little taken back when he was shifted to stand in front of Takashi, who once again knelt onto the ground.

"Hey, never mind him. Why aren't you going home? Are you lost?" Takashi said, his usual smile on his face. Mika didn't respond. Takashi looked up to Hayato. "Maybe we should take him back to my place. We can call the police, and while we wait we can read comics and have some snacks!"

Hayato's right hand curled into a fist, his eyes closed as a look of anger came onto his face. "You idiot!" He shouted, opening his eyes back up, trying to restrain himself from hitting Takashi over the head. "The only reason I'm going to your damn house is to help you study because the Tenth asked!"

"Oh.. yea.. haha." Takashi let out, standing and still smiling. "Well, we can still take him back and have some snacks while we wait for the police."

Mika still stared up in confusion, but when Takashi smiled down at him, his face lit up and he smiled back, just as bright.

"Tche. Whatever, just hurry up." Hayato said, leaving the two and walking off.

Takashi reached out for the umbrella that Mika was holding, taking it and holding it above himself and Mika. "We'll share, okay?" He said, grabbing Mika's hand and beginning to walk off after Hayato. "Wait up!" He called out to Hayato.


	2. Chapter 2 Flavour

Mika watched Hayato at the other side of the small table in the center of the room. Water dripped from his hair, and onto the floor.

Takashi entered, throwing a towel at Hayato, and plopping one down on Mika's head, as well as a packet of chips into the empty bowl which sat on the table.

Hayato growled. "You Idiot, you could have just passed it to me!"

"Sorry sorry!" Takashi replied, beginning to dry off Mika's hair. "There." He said, smiling and standing. He walked over to his closet and opened it, pulling out a white shirt and walking back to Mika. "You can borrow this." He said, still smiling.

Mika looked down at it, peaking past the towel which hung over his head. He smiled and stood, beginning to unbutton his shirt, causing the towel to fall down onto the ground behind him.

Hayato's eyes widened and he sat up straight, pointing at Mika. "You can't get dressed in here!" He shouted.

Both Takashi and Mika looked to Hayato, confused. "Why not?" Takashi questioned for the both of them.

"What do you mean why not? Because she's a girl you Baseball Idiot!" Hayato continued to shout.

Takashi continued to look confused. Mika however, continued to unbutton his shirt, taking it off as Hayato covered his eyes. "What're you talking about? He's a boy."

Hayato's hands moved away from his eyes, and he looked towards the two of them. "Eh?"

Takashi began to laugh. "Gokudera you're so funny!" Takashi reached out to help Mika.

Mika smiled, happy to get the wet clothing off. His tail sneaked from underneath the shirt, causing it to lift up a little. It twisted and swayed behind him, a happy little giggle escaping him.

"Tche, have you called the police yet? We need to do this damn study." Hayato said, glaring at the pair across the table.

Takashi shook his head. "I can't just yet, my dad is on the phone doing business. He might be a while though." He stood, looking down at Mika. He shifted to grab the wet clothing, walking away out of the door to put them somewhere to dry.

Mika looked over at Hayato, watching as he grabbed his bag, pulling out some text books and a pen. His head tilted and he began to inch closer, not stopping even when Hayato's eyes glared at him.

Takashi entered the room once again, sitting to the left of Hayato. He smiled and reached out for the half empty bag of chips which he had already snacked on once before.

Mika continued to get closer and closer to Hayato, stopping when he was in front of him. He smiled and turned around, sitting down on Hayato's lap.

Hayato of course didn't approve and glared down at Mika. "Damn you... What do you think you're doing?"

Mika's right hand reached out, touching the text book. He looked up, blinking as he stared at Hayato. "Ou?" He let out.

Hayato was a little taken back, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Whatever, just don't move around!"

Mika smiled and looked forward, beginning to flip through the textbook, and stopping at random pages to look at the images within it.

"Quit it!" Hayato pushed Mika's hands off of the book, flipping back to where he was. "We're up to here."

"Looks like you've made a friend, Gokudera." Takashi said, laughing softly. He began to pull some of the chips out, placing them in his mouth and munching away.

The sound of crunching caught Mika's attention. His cat ears twitched at the top of his head, which tickled Hayato's chin, causing him to curse.

Takashi looked towards Mika. "Hey, what's your name?" He said, reaching for his own bag and pulling out his own textbook.

Mika's head tilted. "Mi.." He started, causing both teens to look at him. "..ka." He finished, smiling.

"Mika..? What the hell kind of name is that?" Hayato spat out, grabbing a pen and then waiting for Takashi.

"I think it's a cute name!" Takashi said, smiling. He reached out to pet Mika with his free hand, which caused Mika to smile and giggle. His other hand was still in the chip packet. He pulled his free hand back, and his other out of the chip packet, a chip in that hand.

Mika's interest was clearly visible as he watched the hand that held the chip.

Takashi smiled and held it out towards Mika. "Would you like one? Say Ahh~!"

Mika's mouth opened, an "Ahh~" Noise coming from him. It closed when the chip was placed in his mouth. He began to munch away, smiling at the yummy taste.

"Good huh?" Takashi spoke, holding the chip packet out to Mika so that he could freely get some more.

Mika grabbed the packet and straight away dug in. Eating as much as he could as fast as he could, making a bit of a mess as he did so.

"Damn you!" Hayato shouted, pushing Mika off of his lap and brushing off the crumbs that ended up on his clothes.

Mika ignored him, licking the inside of the packet and then his hands. However, once the flavouring was gone, the packet was thrown away, right into Hayato's face.

Hayato snapped, growling, something which scared Mika. Causing him to jump towards Takashi, landing in his lap.

"Now now Gokudera! It's not like he was aiming to get you!" Takashi said, raising a hand to rest on Mika's head to calm him down.

"Tche. That brat is getting on my nerves!" Hayato said, sitting back down and grinding his teeth.

Mika sniffed the air softly, his eyes looking to Takashi's free hand. He reached for it, picking it up and licking at the fingers. The flavouring from the chips were still on it.

Takashi's eyes widened a little. "That tickles. Don't do that!" He said, pulling his arm free and whipping it on his pants.

Mika's ears flattened on top of his head. "A~" He let out, looking up at Takashi, who looked back down at him.

"I don't have any more. I'm sorry." Takashi said, closing his eyes and smiling.

Mika mewed softly in disappointment. He raised his body up, closing his eyes as his ears perked. His mouth opened and his tongue slid out, licking the corners of Takashi's mouth.

The action caught the attention of both Takashi and Hayato. Their eyes widening in shock.


	3. Chapter 3 Affection

Hayato's and Takashi's eyes widened in shock at Mika's actions. Both frozen in time, trying to comprehend what was happening.

Mika continued to lick, arching his back as he did so. He pulled back, sitting back down and opening his eyes to look up at Takashi, a hot puff of air escaping past Mika's lips.

Takashi swallowed hard, looking down at Mika. He blinked, but he didn't take his eyes off the younger boy who sat in his lap.

Mika's cheeks held a soft blush, another huff of hot air escaping him. He stood, looking over to Takashi's bed. He began to walk over to it, taking off the shirt that Takashi gave him and throwing it on the floor. He climbed onto the bed. He laid down, but shifted his legs up, onto his knees. He arched his back causing his rear to be up in the air more than it already was.

Both Takashi and Hayato were still in complete shock, watching Mika. A slight blush on both of their cheeks.

Takashi stood, walking over to the bed and picking up the shirt. "W..what are you doing? Put this back on.." He said softly, holding the shirt towards Mika.

Hayato also stood, shifting to stand next to Takashi, just as confused. He nudged at Takashi however, pointing to one of Mika's hand that reached to his member.

Mika let out a moan, closing his eyes half way as he began to stroke each other. His tail flicked and swayed in the air. Mika reached out an arm towards Takashi, past the shirt and towards his crotch. However it was just out of reach. "Hnn.."

Takashi swallowed hard again. "Y.. you know.. He looks like.. he wants help.. It wouldn't be bad.. if we did.. right..?" He said, in a nervous tone, his eyes still on Mika.

Hayato bit down on his bottom lip. "Y..yea.." He said, agreeing with Takashi, Something which completely caught Takashi off guard. He expected to be yelled out for sure.

Takashi stepped forwards, bending down to be level with Mika. He reached out and stroked Mika's hair, and caressed his ears. Something which made the boy moan more, arching his back even further than a normal human could.

Hayato shifted, taking a step towards the lower half of Mika. He reached out, grabbing his tail.

Mika whimpered, his motions freezing. His eyes looked back, meeting Hayato's.

"S..shit.." Hayato said, looking down at his swollen crotch. He swallowed hard. His free hand reached up, whipping the sweat off of his brow.

Takashi stood, shifting to sit in front of Mika. He stroked Mika's head again, smiling when Mika reacted to his ears being touched.

Mika reached out, placing a hand on Takashi's crotch, rubbing softly. His hand gripped softly, cupping around the shape of Takashi's member, causing Takashi to moan.

Hayato looked up, a little shocked at hearing the noise Takashi made. He frowned a little. He looked down at Mika, reaching out for his member and stroking softly.

Mika moaned, his breathing quickening with Hayato's motion. His hand continued to touch Takashi. He smiled softly when Takashi reached down to undo his pants. Mika's hand dived in, pulling Takashi's member out. He shifted slightly, placing the hardened organ to his lips. His tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick the very tip before engulfing the head.

Takashi faced upwards, his eyes closing as he moaned. His hips pressing forward a little, wanting more access to the young kitten's wet mouth.

Hayato glared at Takashi again. But the glare didn't linger long. He looked down to his own hands. He raised his free hand, sticking two fingers in his mouth. He pulled them out and lowered them to Mika's entrance. The tip of one of the fingers pressed softly, his eyes watching Mika as he pushed it in.

Mika's body froze, a muffled moan coming from his mouth. He pulled Takashi's member out, looking back at Hayato and mewing softly.

Hayato grinned, moving the finger in and out before adding another. "Tche.." He let out softly, a grin still on his face.

Mika looked forwards, licking at Takashi's member, and once again putting it in his mouth. He began a backwards and forwards motion, matching the ones that Hayato made with his hands.

Hayato began to scissor his fingers in and out of Mika. Causing Mika to moan over and over onto Takashi's member. After a while he stood, removing the fingers, and his hand from Mika's member. He shifted up onto the bed, kneeling down behind Mika. His hand shifted to his belt, undoing it along with his pants.

Takashi looked towards Hayato, a little shocked to see where he was. "W..wait.. Gokudera! Are you sure.. ahh.. You should.. do that..?" He let out, trying to hold back his moans as he spoke.

"Tche! What are you talking about Baseball Idiot? He wants to.." He said, indicating to the way Mika rubbed his rear against Hayato's crotch.

Hayato smirked, reaching in his pants and pulling out his length. He lined up the tip to to Mika's entrance, moaning when Mika pushed back at it. He pushed his hips a little harder, watching the head disappear inside the moaning cat boy. He himself letting out a moan.

Hayato pushed himself in further, placing his hands on Mika's hips. He began to move himself in and out, thrusting slowly, but building up pace with each new thrust.

Mika's tail swayed and twitched, batting Hayato in the face a few times. He whimpered when it was grabbed and held against his right hip.

The three of them continued to moan and pant. Their breathing deep and heavy. Mika's moaning became more frequent, leading up to his climax. Something which both teens noticed and followed in suit. Leading to the three of them releasing their seed, one after the other.


	4. Chapter 4 What Now?

Takashi and Hayato sat back at the table as they had been earlier. A silence between them now for more than 40 minutes.

Takashi swallowed, looking over at Mika, who slept on the bed, and then at Hayato, who sat with his arms crossed over his chest, starting a center with a scrowl on his face.

"Well.. that was.. interesting.." Takashi said nervously, trying to break the silence.

Hayato looked up, glaring at Takashi. He said nothing, his stare only lasting a few moments before returning to the table.

"Hmmm.. well.. what do we.. do now?" Takashi spoke once more. "I think it's too late.. to be calling the police.." He said, laughing softly.

"Idiot. We can't call the police, after what we did. Anyway, he's clearly not human." Hayato said, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "He's either a cat spirit or an alien. Either way, if we call the cops they'll take him away and cut him up."

Takashi's eyes widened, his face a little blank before he began to laugh. "You're so funny Gokudera. How could he be an alien?"

"Shut up! He could be! What about the cat ears and cat tail?" Hayato snapped, standing and clenching his fist and teeth, glaring at Takashi.

"Now now.. I don't know.. But if you're too loud, you'll wake him." Takashi said, smiling nervously.

Hayato sat back down, a frown still on his face. "I don't know what to do.. shit.." He raised a hand, and rested his elbow on the table, before then resting his chin in it.

"Well.. My dad doesn't know about him yet.. He could stay here.. But I dunno what to do about school tomorrow.." Takashi opened his eyes and looked towards Mika.

Hayato glared over at Takashi once again. "If he's staying, then I am too. Tche. If I left him here, god knows what you'd do."

"You say that like I'm the only one who did something. Haha!"

"Damn you..." Hayato curled his hand into a first, attempting not to reach out and hit Takashi.


	5. Chapter 5 School

Hayato, Takashi and Mika stood outside the classroom door. Their whispers catching the attention of those inside.

"I'm not sure this is gonna work.." Takashi whispered to Hayato, as he fixed the hat that was on Mika's head. "Not to mention we're really late.."

Hayato kept fiddling with Mika's clothing. "It'll work.. and I had to go home to change, idiot." He stood up straight and sighed. He reached for the door and slid it open. He entered, Mika behind him and Takashi behind Mika.

"You're late." The teacher said, looking to the three boys. His eyes focused mostly on Mika. "Who's that?"

Takashi stepped forwards. "He's Gokudera's cousin." There was nervousness written all over his face. However, there was none really on Hayato's.

"He's here visiting from Italy, and there was no one to look after him. So I brought him along. He can't speak Japanese. He'll sit and be quiet." Hayato said, grabbing Mika's shoulder and leading him to an empty seat to sit down. Ignoring anything the teacher said after that.

Takashi let out a nervous laugh and headed to his seat. The classmates whispered between each other, staring at Mika. That is, until the teacher called for everyone's attention and continued with the class.

My chapters got smaller and smaller didn't they?  
So far that's all I've written, which I wrote a fair while ago.  
So my style is a bit different now.  
I thought people might enjoy this though.  
I'm not sure if I'll write some more.

Show me some love and I just might :P


End file.
